El solitario mundo que he creado
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Había creado mi propio mundo en el cual no dejaba entrar a nadie, un mundo en el cual no iba a salir lastimado pero no había contado con la llegada de una persona que lo cambiaría todo y terminaría destruyendo el mundo que tan minuciosamente lo había creado. Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres"


**Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble J. **

**Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres"**

**El solitario mundo que he creado.**

_**No quería correr su misma suerte y por eso**_ había creado mi propio mundo en el cual no dejaba entrar a nadie, un mundo en el cual no iba a salir lastimado. Nunca me gusto la idea de verme dependiendo de alguien.

La generación en la cual me ha tocado vivir se diferencia en gran manera a la de mi padre en la cual los jóvenes se vieron forzados a "crecer" rápidamente por culpa de la guerra. La vida de mi padre y bien de toda mi familia en ese momento dependía de una persona: Lord Voldemort. Dependiendo siempre de su fidelidad a "su señor". Uno no se puede imaginar lo que han pasado porque si no lo ha vivido pero ver la cara que pone mi padre cuando se toca el tema me hace imaginar el sufrimiento que tuvo que sentir.

Por eso desde muy niño fui independiente, sin importarme la opinión de los demás solo actuando según lo que yo creía que era lo correcto. Creo que por eso no me importaban lo que los demás decían sobre mi amistad con Albus, el cual se había convertido en mi mejor amigo en primer año, creo que por eso tampoco me importo la reacción catastrófica que tubo mi padre al enterrarse que era amigo de un Potter.

Pero solo un pequeño acontecimiento hizo que el mundo que había creado se desintegrara. Comencé a dudar de cada una de mis acciones y de mis palabras solo por el simple hecho de lo pensara ella de mi. Me había comenzado a preocupar por lo que diga otra persona.

— ¿Y esa cara?—dijo Albus sentándose al lado mío.

—Estaba pensando en algo—dije mientras comenzaba a escribir el ensayo que nos habían mandado.

—Déjame adivinar—dijo burlándose—estabas pensando en cierta personita que acaba de entrar en la biblioteca—hice un movimiento tan brusco que se me cayó el tintero encima del pergamino, dirigí la mirada hacia la entrada pero no había señal de ella, escuche como Albus se reía por lo bajo.

—Te encanta mi desgracia ¿no?

—Si te refieres a ver como tu pequeño mundo se destruye solo con una sonrisa de Lily—dijo riéndose—si me encanta pero lo que no entiendo si tanto te gusta mi hermana ¿Por qué la ignoras?

—No lo entenderías—me pare de mi asiento y comencé a juntar mis cosas.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A un lugar más tranquilo aquí no me puedo concentrar.

—Creo que eso va dirigido a mi ¿verdad?—me encogí de hombros y le hice una señal de despedida.

La verdad es que ni yo sabía cómo o cuando había pasado pero me había enamorado de Lily, pero ni yo mismo sabia porque la ignoraba. Cada vez que se acercaba no hablaba con ella o la trataba muy cortante puede ser que sea un mecanismo de defensa pero lo único que sé es que cada cosa que tenga que ver con ella es un paso más para romper la burbuja protectora que he creado.

Nunca he querido terminar lastimado o dependiendo de alguien, creo que nadie quiere eso para su vida. Por esa razón he forjado mi carácter como el de un chico frio y solitario el cual raramente se muestra como es, muy pocas personas pueden decir que conocen al verdadero Scorpius Malfoy y creo que una de esas personas es Albus el cual después de todos estos años de amistad ha sabido como descifrar mi silencio.

Pero lo que realmente me inquietaba era que esa fortaleza, que esa burbuja, que ese mundo que había creado para protegerme se estaba destruyendo. Esa era la razón por la cual ignoraba a Lily porque cada segundo, cada día que pasaba con ella era un pequeño golpe que chocaba contra la fortaleza.

_Tengo tanto miedo._

Tanto miedo de salir lastimado, no sería el primero del mundo ni el último que sufriría por amor pero ¿Cómo no preocuparse? ¿Cómo no dudar?

Sentí como chocaba con alguien y esta persona caía al suelo.

—Lo siento no me fijaba por donde iba—me agache para ayudar a la persona a la que había empujado a recoger sus libros pero me quede paralizado cuando me di cuenta que era Lily.

—Gracias—agarro el libro el cual le estaba pasando—pero es un poco raro que cruces más de dos palabras conmigo—embozo una sonrisa la cual me pareció misteriosamente triste. Se levanto y sin decir nada mas comenzó su marcha por el pasillo.

—Lily espera—dije agarrando su brazo— ¿te encuentras bien?—ella me miro extrañada.

—Si—susurro—no me dolió el golpe.

—No me refiero a la caída—la mire a los ojos y ahí estaba otra vez dejándome llevar, por más que trataba evitarla siempre que le pasaba algo necesitaba protegerla.

_Mi mundo se está destruyendo._

—Estoy bien no es nada—embozo una vez más esa sonrisa triste.

—Si no es nada ¿porque no sonríes como siempre?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no sonrió como siempre?

—Que sonríes como si estuvieras forzada a hacerlo peor tu siempre sonríes sinceramente.

— ¿Y cómo puedes saber tu como sonrió?—dijo en ese tono tan particular suyo siempre a la defensiva.

—Lo se

—Simplemente lo sabes

—Exacto simplemente lo sé.

—Sabes lo que yo sé—negué con la cabeza un poco aturdido—que eres un cobarde—se despojo rápidamente de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar altiva por el pasillo.

—Yo no soy un cobarde—grite tan pronto como pude reaccionar. Lily ya se encontraba casi al final del pasillo me miro con una ceja levantada.

—Si no eres para nada cobarde—el sarcasmo plasmado en cada una de sus palabras.

—Te hablo enserio.

—Yo también te hablo enserio. No eres más que un cobarde.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy un cobarde?

—Tienes miedo de lo que puedan decir las personas de ti por eso creaste tu propio mundo, no permites que nadie se te acerque y cuando empiezas a preocuparte por alguien más que ti mismo lo evitas—Lily respiraba agitadamente—Y no te das cuenta que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte—agacho su cabeza—yo nunca te lastimaría.

Abrí mis ojos a tal grado que parecían que iban a salir de orbita _Yo nunca te lastimaría_.

— ¿Por qué siempre puedes llegar tan fácil hacia mí? ¿Por qué puedes destruir tan fácilmente el mundo, la barrera que he creado?—me fui acercándome lentamente a donde ella estaba aun con la mirada hacia el suelo. Agarre su mentón y lo levante obligándola a que me dirija la mirada— ¿Por qué haces que mi corazón se acelere tan fácilmente?—ella abrió para decir algo pero nunca lo llego a decir puesto que sorprendiéndonos a ambos la bese.

Ese iba a ser el acontecimiento que marcaria el fin de mi mundo, uno el cual la única que podía destruirlo iba y siempre seria Lily Luna Potter.

—Destruiste mi mundo

—Lo sé pero Malfoy los dos sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar—sonreí divertido.

—Solo tú puedes entrar verdaderamente en mi corazón—la bese nuevamente.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la pequeña pelirroja era: que después de años de intentar que me prestara atención al fin se había fijado en mi y lo más importante había dejado sus miedos de lado por mi _**y gritaría, a todo el que quisiera oírlo, que por fin lo había conseguido.**_


End file.
